The Love between Ash and Iris
by PokePenguin2459
Summary: Years after travelling, Ash and Iris are now married. Now they face the unexpected. Rated M for sexual content.
1. A Fun Night between Ash and Iris

**Wow… Here's another story from me. It seems I have too many ideas for my own good and it's stabbing me in the back (not literally, because that would be gross). Here's one of my ideas, in which Ash and Iris are married and have ended their journeys. Obviously, this story has NegaiShipping, but with reviews from you, the readers, I could involve other Shippings. In the meantime though, here's Ch.1.**

**Ages:**

**Ash: 23  
><strong>**Iris: 24**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: A Fun Night for Ash and Iris!<strong>

Ash Ketchum, who is a Pokemon Master of the Kanto Region, was currently in his house in Pallet Town, five miles from his mother's, with his wife Iris, who is a Dragon-type Pokemon Master watching a replay of the former's latest battle at Master Stadium, which is in the Indigo Plateau. The replay detailed Ash's victory over another challenger.

"_And that counts the 100__th__ victory in Ash's time as Pokemon Master!"_, the announcer said in the replay. Ash and Iris were then thinking similar thoughts.

"Hey, Ash, wanna go to bed now?", Iris asked seductively.

"Sure, Iris.", Ash replied in the same context. They then went upstairs to their bedroom. Iris and Ash changed in the same room into their night clothes. Outside, Samurott and Emolga were cuddling. Back inside, Ash and Iris were making love, Iris rubbing Ash's cock at a fast pace, possibly breakneck. Ash was getting close to his climax.

"Iris, I'm gonna…", he said before he sent out a blast of cum into Iris's mouth, after which she swallowed the salty liquid. Back outside, Samurott and Emolga went from cuddling to making love as Samurott was licking Emolga's vagina, making her reach her climax earlier than normal. Back inside, Ash guides his cock into Iris's vagina, ready to climax at any point. Once the climax came and went, Ash and Iris laid down.

"Iris, you always know how to please me…", Ash said calmly.

"You too, Ashy. You too.", Iris replied, equally calm. The married couple continued to go at it, as well as Samurott and Emolga. However, the human couple, as well as their mated Pokemon had no idea what could happen to them next.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! This was probably epic! My ideas are skewed, so even the authors who monitor my activities cannot fathom what goes on in my head. Well, see you next time with another update, preferably for my Battles of Conquest Saga. Until then, read and review! Seriously.<strong>


	2. Fanfiction Defense

**Read and upload and if you know how to send it to the administrators, DO IT!**

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I, along with many authors like AshKetchumForever, AshxMay4ever and eclispe2025, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

Darth Drafter

arturus

Iseal

Shisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

chaosthesith89

DanteSparda894

bellxross

Dragonwolf511

PokePenguin2459


End file.
